Infiel
by yesterdayForgetful
Summary: Hiroki volvió a ser el mejor amigo de Usagi y algunas veces va de visita, no obstante, ambos están más que conformes con el lazo de amistad. ¿Nada podría salir mal con Misaki... o si?
1. Capitulo 1

**Infiel**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

 _N/A: Hola a todos. He tenido algunos contratiempos pero ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo los demás fanfics en proceso y este en especial, el cual ya lo he publicado en Mundo Yaoi por si gustan el link esta en mi perfil. En serio siento mucho el retraso a aquellas personas que me han estado siguiendo, ahora creo que podre avanzar mucho en mis escritos para darle continuación a mis otras historias. Sin más, los dejo con este fanfic y gracias por sus comentarios._

* * *

Los años habían pasado en el Universo de Jun Jou, las parejas, con medida del tiempo, se habían hecho más estables y firmes. Incluso se conocían entre ellas.

Hiroki, por tener relación con Usagi, una relación que lentamente se volvió a construir y se forjó el lazo de amistad, tenía contacto y sabía de su relación con Misaki; inclusive, el maestro visitaba al escritor de vez en cuando y le llevaba regalos que su madre le daba. Nowaki no confiaba tanto de Usagi, y cuando su pareja visitaba a su mejor amigo de la infancia, algunas veces lo acompañaba y algunas otras no, pero siempre guardaba su distancia y el debido respeto.

A sí mismo, Shinobu no se llevaba tan bien con Hiroki, pero existía el respeto entre ese algo extraño que les unía gracias a Miyagi, quien decía y afirmaba que Hiroki solo era su mejor amigo y un compañero de trabajo, aunque el mismo Miyagi y sus "tratos" hacia su compañero hacían que Shinobu se pusiera celoso. El pobre profesor de literatura se sentía apenado con el joven cada vez que se lo topaba por la universidad, pero hacia como si no pasara nada, siempre manteniéndose firme, y el joven amante del repollo simplemente volteaba la cara, o cuando estaba de humor le regresaba el saludo.

De alguna forma u otra las parejas se conocían, no tan a fondo pero sabían quien era la pareja de quien.

La relación que llego a ser más íntima era la de Usagi con Hiroki, ya que habían sido los mejores amigos de niños, aparte de que llegaron a ser más que amigos... pero simplemente las cosas en el pasado no habían funcionado, y ahora en el presente ambos adultos estaban centrados en sus vidas, metas y proyectos. Solo mantenían la amistad perdida de hace algunos años, los dos se sentían satisfechos con nada más que amistad.

Un día, Domingo, como Hiroki acostumbraba a hacer, fue de visita al departamento de Usagi a dejarle unos duraznos que su madre le mando, y como de costumbre eran demasiados, tres bolsas repletas de dulces frutos; claro que el castaño entendió la indirecta de su madre y a regañadientes toco el timbre esperando a que le abrieran con dos bolsas al costado.

 _"Ya que termine este asunto pasaré a la librería, ya sacaron la secuela de mi libro favorito... Más vale que vaya pronto o se acabaran todas las copias. Después de eso, Nowaki me dijo que lo viera en..."_ No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos sobre lo que tenía que hacer en el día, la puerta abrirse lo interrumpió y movió la mirada hacia aquel par de ojos verdes.

—¿Misaki?

—Hola, maestro. Usagi salió hace nada, fue a la tienda a comprar más cigarros.

—Tonto. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que fuera del trabajo me llames Hiroki? Se siente raro, aparte, eso déjalo para cuando estemos en la Universidad.

—¡Ah, lo siento! Siempre se me olvida... ¡P-pase por favor! Usagi no tardará en llegar.

Hiroki, aun manteniendo esa mirada entrecerrada, tomó las dos grandes bolsas y después de que Misaki se hiciera a un lado entró y dejó los duraznos en la barra de la cocina. Misaki, sonriendo nervioso, le ofreció asiento.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala. El ambiente estaba tenso para el pobre menor, aunque Hiroki solo pensaba en sus pendientes y ni cuenta se daba. Era cierto que ya había pasado tiempo, pero para Misaki aún era difícil asimilar que ese profesor, el mismo Demonio Kamijou, era ahora el mejor amigo de su pareja, que incluso antes habían sido buenos amigos. Aunque Misaki no lo sabía todo…

Ambos adultos decidieron no contarle que hubo algo entre ellos en el pasado, por parte de Usagi, no quería tener complicaciones con su relación de pareja y su amistad, temía que Misaki no lo entendiera y odiara a Hiroki, o incluso que el ojiverde actuara de peor manera. El escritor lo amaba mucho, pero no quería exponerlo a una situación que en realidad no era necesaria, ya que eso había sucedido y no era como si ellos lo fueran a hacer de nuevo. Simplemente para ambos adultos no tenía caso dar a conocer algo que no tenía importancia.

Aquel gran maestro del que todos temían, sentado en su sala, solos... ambos solos. Se moría del nerviosismo. No sabía si tenía que decir algo o quedarse callado.

Siempre pasaba esta situación cuando Hiroki venía. A veces Usagi no estaba y él lo atendía, pero siempre, quizá gracias a sus oraciones, Usagi llegaba en cuestión de minutos y él se desaparecía de ahí como si fuera un fantasma. Ellos hablaban un rato de los buenos tiempos o de alguna cosa intrigante que pasara en la actualidad y Hiroki se retiraba a los 30 minutos. Sus visitas no duraban mucho.

PERO.

Miró la hora en su celular. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y aun no llegaba. En ese tiempo le ofreció un vaso de agua, el cual el otro aceptó. Y se mantuvo en la cocina preparando la cena, solo vacilando para poder desaparecer la tensión; que claro, solo él sentía.

—V-veo que ahora son duraznos lo que mandó su mamá.

—¿Mmm?— Hiroki volteó por encima del hombro para verlo. Misaki se congeló al instante en que sus miradas se chocaron. ¿Lo había hecho enfadar? ¿Dijo algo malo? Se quería morir antes de que Hiroki le aventara aquel florero sobre la mesa de café de la sala. —¿Los duraznos? ¡Ah, sí! Mi madre envió demasiados, como siempre. No es algo nuevo. Siempre lo hace. Más que enviarlos para mí los envía para Usagi, desde niños siempre lo vio como a un hijo.

Misaki acaba de saber algo sobre el pasado del escritor que no sabía. Sus ojos se iluminaron por un segundo. Quería saber más. Dejó los vegetales que estaba cortando y se quitó el mandil para sentarse con el profesor. Realmente estaba interesado.

—Wow, sabía que eran buenos amigos, pero no sabía que su madre le quería como a un hijo.

Hiroki lo vio atontado por un segundo, y repentinamente sonrió de una manera dulce mientras reía sin poder ocultarlo, esa era una sonrisa tan dulce que deslumbró a Misaki por un segundo, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ni el mismo ojos verdes lo sabía. Se sentía extraño pero no podía dejar de ver a Hiroki, el mencionado dio unas risitas más y volvió a la sonrisa cálida de antes.

—Me causa gracia que digas eso. Pensé que Usagi te había contado sobre todo.

—¡N-no, claro que no! Apenas y hablamos...— Dio un suspiro al viento, pero regreso la mirada a Hiroki mas animado. —Me gustaría saber cómo fue en su infancia.

—¿Desde el inicio?

—¡Todo, absolutamente todo!— Respondió ansioso, animado, entusiasmado.

Hiroki volvió a reír y se tapó la boca algo apenado. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

—Bueno, en ese tiempo yo estudiaba varias cosas a la vez, y un día, presionado por todos mis pendientes salí disparado de mi casa hacia un bosque al cual me gustaba ir cuando me sentía de esa forma.

Los ojos de Misaki se iluminaban mientras Hiroki contaba la historia; claro que omitió la parte del beso y ese pasado que no tenía importancia revelar. Ambos estaban pasando un buen rato charlando, tanto fue, que hasta Misaki se olvidó de la tensión, sintió que estaba hablando con una persona diferente. Olvidó su nerviosismo y contestaba tranquilo y a veces emocionado, hacia preguntas y comentaba que él también había pasado por situaciones similares. Misaki tuvo tiempo incluso de preparar café para ambos, sirvió gentilmente en la mesa de café de la sala dos tazas y dejó la cafetera de lado. Hiroki agradecía las atenciones del menor de forma educada.

Y el tiempo se les fue volando.

Hiroki había llegado en la tarde, y ahora las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la noche urbana. Incluso se le olvidó que Usagi solo había ido por una cajetilla de cigarros.

—¡Ahahaha, no puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad te hizo eso?

—¡Sí, incluso, desde ese día ya no he sido el mismo! Y ahora cada vez que veo una rana brinco del susto, ahaha.

La puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a ambos, quienes brincaron en el asiento y temiendo lo peor voltearon hacia el recién llegado. ¡Era Usagi! Se vieron entre ellos con temor colectivo, pues ambos conocían la forma de ser del escritor.

—¡No menciones nada de lo que ha ocurrido aquí!— Susurró el mayor apresurado, a lo que Misaki contestó con el gesto de cerrar su boca como si fuera un cierre. En ese momento, ambos se sonrieron de nuevo, pero Misaki se volvió a quedar embobado en la sonrisa de su maestro.

 _"¿Será porque en la Universidad no acostumbra a sonreír? Jamás le había visto una sonrisa como esa… Hiroki se ve tan… Tierno."_ Se decía a sí mismo en sus adentros, pero el hechizo que Kamijou influenciaba sobre él se esfumó cuando notó que Usagi estaba al lado suyo.

—¿Hiroki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nos trajo duraznos, me dijo que le sobraron de lo que le envió su mamá— Contestó Misaki aun contagiado de lo agradable que había sido el tiempo con su profesor.

Hiroki solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo al café, pero mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca notó la hora en el reloj y los ojos se le abrieron de golpe.

—¡Demonios, ya es muy tarde!— No ocultó que también se la había pasado bien platicando con el menor que hasta había perdido noción del tiempo. Se levantó de golpe mientras se ponía el saco marrón que había dejado acostado en el sofá. Misaki por alguna razón también se levantó y su faceta cambio a una ansiosa y desesperada.

—¡No, espera, no te vayas! ¿No te quieres quedar a cenar?

Usagi volteó extrañado hacia su pareja, eso era bastante inusual, pero solo se quedó callado observando la situación. Aquí había algo extraño, y él mismo lo sabía.

—Lo siento mucho, Misaki. Tengo un compromiso con Nowaki...— Decía mientras terminaba de ponerse el saco y caminaba hacia la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos. En todo el recorrido Misaki anduvo detrás de él. —¡Olvidé que tenía que pasar a la librería! De seguro todas las copias ya se vendieron...— Más que decirlo para los presentes se lo decía a sí mismo, Misaki se vio interesado.

—¿Hablas de Flor de Loto? ¿La secuela del escritor Ben Higger?— Preguntó mientras Hiroki yacía sentado amarrando sus zapatos.

—¿Mmm?... ¡Ah, s-si! P-perdón, pensé en voz alta. No te preocupes, me esperaré al próximo mes para las copias siguientes— Dijo ya de pie.

Misaki se sintió un poco mal, se notaba en su rostro. Hiroki se dio cuenta y siguió dándole ánimos de forma indirecta, diciéndole que de todas formas no podría leerlo porque tiene muchos asuntos en la Universidad, que de todas formas no era algo tan importante; al final logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al menor, aunque aún estaba algo deprimido.

—¡Y tú!— Señaló a Usagi con fuerza en su voz. Misaki recordó de nuevo que era el mismo Demonio Kamijou y se puso nervioso, haciéndose para atrás y congelándose de miedo de nuevo. —No tardes tanto en comprar una tonta cajetilla de cigarros. Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo. ¡Eres un insensible!— Terminando salió del lugar dando un portazo dejando al pobre Misaki espantado, para Usagi estas cosas eran habituales.

—Tsundere...— Mencionó y se dio la vuelta rumbo a los duraznos.

Misaki le siguió.

—¡Ah, lo olvidé!— Dijo y se puso a la tarea de terminar de picar los vegetales para preparar la cena. Usagi se dio cuenta.

—Déjalo. Te invito a cenar esta noche.

Las mejillas de Misaki se enrojecieron de repente, nada bueno venía de una cita con Akihiko.

—N-no... En serio quiero terminar de preparar la cena. E-está bien— Dijo con la característica risita nerviosa y empezó a cortar a diestra y siniestra como si fuera un samurái de los vegetales.

Usagi sonrió pícaro y caminó hasta que estuvo detrás de él. Se inclinó un poco para abrazarlo y le susurró en la oreja un "¿Me estas rechazando?", luego empezó a besar el cuello del menor de una forma bastante caliente mientras pasaba sus manos frías por el abdomen y subía hacia el pecho del otro.

—¡USAGI-SAAAAAAN!

Hiroki volteó espantado hacia arriba ya afuera del departamento... Le pareció escuchar un grito lleno de horror y desesperación, pero concluyó en que solo era su imaginación. Aun así se apresuró para subir a su auto que tenía estacionado afuera y notó que había dejado el celular en el asiento. Lo revisó y se dio cuenta de 5 llamadas perdidas de Nowaki, 8 mensajes donde le preguntaba mil veces que si donde estaba, que ya se hacía tarde para su cita, y cosas así. Quiso morirse ahí mismo.

Giró la llave y encendió el motor mientras marcaba el número de su amado. Se sentía mal consigo mismo... ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar algo tan importante?

—¿Hola? ¿Nowaki?

—¿Hiroki?— El castaño suspiró aliviado, escuchar su dulce voz lo tranquilizó de sobremanera.

—¿Dónde estás?— Dijo y empezó a manejar por la gran ciudad. Toda la calle estaba desolada y los faroles alumbraban su camino.

—¡Qué bueno que me marcas! Ya me había resignado... Estoy en el restaurante que te dije, llevo esperando 1 hora.

—Nowaki...

—Hiro-san... por favor, no sé qué hice mal pero en serio me gustaría que vinieras. ¡Esperare todo el tiempo necesario, pero por favor ven! ¡Te lo ruego!

—¡Tonto! Voy para allá. Claro que no has hecho nada malo. Te amo.

—¡Hiro-san...! ¡Y-yo también te amo! Esperare aquí...

—Adiós, ya voy para allá.

Nowaki cortó la llamada con los ojos esperanzados y el corazón latiendo fuerte. Era verdad que Hiroki ya era más abierto con sus emociones, a veces, pero aun cuando soltaba esos repentinos "Te amo" se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Estaba realmente muy enamorado del mayor, por parte de él nada había cambiado, y se alegraba que Kamijou se fuera acostumbrando a su amor.

Estaba vestido de traje, muy elegante y guapo, hasta se había peinado con gel para parecerle más atractivo al otro. La ocasión, lo habían ascendido en el hospital a propietario, pero aun no le había contado, por eso lo esperaba con ansia y emoción. Era algo realmente especial y quería que el primero en enterarse fuera su novio. Se quedó sentado en aquel restaurante lujoso iluminado por la luz de los candelabros caros y las mesas adornadas con manteles rojos importados. Esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Infiel**

 **Capitulo 2**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

Misaki se encontraba limpiando el departamento, estaba hecho un desastre. Se concentró en primero acomodar la sala, ya que estaba inundada de libros que el escritor había dejado por ahí, junto con camisas sucias, corbatas y miles de juguetes. Había sido una semana difícil, de nuevo le presionaban en la editorial sobre sus trabajos; y Misaki terminaba pagándolas todas.

El pobre se miraba cansado, estresado y simplemente parecía un animal salvaje respirando hondo, tratando de calmar sus enfados, una oscura aura violeta lo cubría mientras sostenía aquella escoba y miraba el horizonte por la ventana.

—¿Misaki, no has visto mi...?

El mencionado volteó lentamente hasta que lo miró a los ojos. Si alguien pudiera describir aquella extraña criatura solo dirá: PERDIÓ. LA. JODIDA. CABEZA.

—... Olvídalo, yo lo busco.

De nuevo volteó la vista a la ventana como esperando algo. Notó que ya era de tarde, se sentía raro pues sentía la sensación de que había olvidado algo, de que algo le faltaba. Pero por más vueltas que le diera simplemente ya había echo todos sus pendientes. ¿Entonces? Casi como si su pensamiento saliera a flote, sus labios se entreabrieron y sin notarlo habló con la mirada perdida.

—Usagi-san... ¿No vendrá Hiroki hoy?

—¿Eh?...— No pudo ocultarlo, le sorprendió la pregunta que le había echo su pareja, después de un momento contestó de forma neutral. —Pues, no lo sé. Suele venir los domingos, pero no he sabido nada de él en toda la semana— Después de finalizar la frase, Usagi entrecerró la mirada. Misaki en su vida había preguntado por su mejor amigo... ¿Entonces por qué ahora? La vez pasada que estuvo aquí, los encontró platicando de una manera como nunca antes. ¿No habrá sido que se encariñó con él? ¿Eso realmente es malo? Solo es su profesor, no tendría porque ser raro... Sacudió la cabeza en negación, estaba pensando de más, estaba también muy cansado por la dura semana. Solo necesitaba dormir un poco y no pensar más en el tema. Subió las escaleras dejando a Misaki solo, quien seguía sintiéndose extraño y confuso.

Al día siguiente en la Universidad al término de una clase, y aun hundido en sus pensamientos del día anterior, por ir distraído chocó contra alguien al doblar en una esquina. Lo último que vio al alzar la mirada eran miles de hojas blancas volando por todas partes.

—¡Discúlpeme, no lo vi!— Agachó la cabeza sintiéndose el más idiota de todos, de inmediato se hincó a recoger todas las hojas regadas por el piso mientras se regañaba a si mismo por ir tan pensativo.

Era como si el destino le jugara una broma…

El mismo Kamijou lo miraba desde arriba con un aura asesina, los ojos rojos y brillantes y el puño firme listo para lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir.

—Tu... ¿Cómo es que osas ir de esa forma molestando a los demás?— La voz de ultratumba resonaba por los pasillos, parecía que un ente demoniaco había hecho aparición del mismísimo infierno, inundando la Universidad de misteriosa y densa tiniebla maldita. Hasta un espantoso relámpago se asomó por la ventana, haciendo la escena más dramática.

Misaki, aun con la vista abajo y como una presa que espera engañar a su depredador, se paralizó del nerviosismo y decidió no mover ni un solo dedo. Sudaba frio a chorros pero no se atrevía a hacer algo. La tensión subía de forma increíble hasta que volteó hacia arriba con una sonrisa nerviosa y...

—¿Misaki?

—¿Maestro?

Dijeron al unísono.

Ambos estupefactos.

—Y-yo...— Dijo, quería seguir hablando pero solo se le cruzó por la cabeza recoger todo el desastre que había causado. Lo hizo enseguida y no se detuvo hasta haberlo acabado.

Los humos de Hiroki se habían bajado simplemente al ver sus ojos verdes, solo lo veía sin saber que decir. Hasta el teatrito demoniaco iba desapareciendo lentamente. Ambos se sentían apenados. Misaki le entregó todas las hojas, pero no le veía a los ojos por alguna razón, quizá pena por lo que había pasado, se dijo a sí mismo, aunque ese sonrojo que Hiroki vio le pareció extraño.

—E-está bien, no pasa nada...— Le contestó sonriendo nervioso y batallando con la gran pila de hojas. —Solo te agradecería si me puedes ayudar a llevar esto a la sala de maestros. Se lo pediría a alguien más, pero por alguna razón terminan huyendo...— ¿Y quién no si se trata del mismo Demonio Kamijou?

—¡C-claro!— Contestó al instante mientras le quitaba la mitad de la pila de documentos y después de unas gracias por parte del mayor se dirigían hacia su destino. Misaki, bastante ansioso, no se hizo a esperar. Era su oportunidad perfecta. No dejaba de pensar en ese asunto y ahora que lo tenia cerca era el momento.

—Eh... Disculpe. Sé que no son mis asuntos pero... ¿Por qué no fue ayer a la casa? P-pensé que iría como acostumbra, pero nunca llego.

Hiroki entendía la situación, aunque las palabras de Misaki extrañamente le sabían un poco a reclamo.

—Estuve ocupado trabajando hasta tarde en unos exámenes, fue muy pesado pero por fin tengo los resultados y… la mayoría de mi clase son unos flojos— Dijo lo último sonando gracioso, lo cual era la intención he hizo reír a Misaki, ambos por un segundo compartieron la risa. Ya casi llegaban a la sala de maestros.

—¿Su madre no le dio regalos el fin de semana?

—Esta vez fueron ciruelas... Lamentablemente no esperaba ir a casa de Usagi hoy, así que las deje en mi casa. Quizá me pase en unos...

—¿¡Se-sería mala idea si paso por ellas!?— Lo interrumpió de golpe sorprendiendo a Hiroki. Ni él mismo sabía que estaba haciendo ni diciendo, su sonrojo era evidente y trataba de ocultarlo escondiendo la mirada. El mayor se quedó callado pensando en que decirle, la actitud del otro lo desconcertaba un poco.

—Creo que lo prudente sería avisar a Usagi antes de hacer nada.

Misaki bajó la mirada un poco triste, esperaba una respuesta diferente.

—Yo... Creo que me adelante, usted tiene razón. L-lo siento.

Hiroki aun lo miraba extrañado y muy, bastante, confundido. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al muchacho primero.

—Puedes ponerlas en mi escritorio. Muchas gracias... Ahora es mejor que te vayas o se te hará tarde para tomar tu clase— Aunque en realidad solo quería que Misaki se fuera de ahí rápido, se sentía extraño estando cerca del chico.

Misaki asintió cabizbajo, sabía que lo había arruinado... Lo prudente era mejor no decir nada y solo retirarse. Se sentía tan estúpido por comportarse de esa forma que ni él mismo entendía. Hiroki sabía que algo bueno no se avecinaba respecto al muchacho. Definitivamente el mayor debía tomar sus distancias.

Regresó a casa, estaba agotado, triste y desanimado... Sentía que el día había sido un fiasco gracias a sí mismo. Lo había arruinado, seguro Hiroki no le hablaría tan bien como antes. Tiró la mochila a un lado y se dejó caer al sofá.

—Misaki, ¿qué pasa?— Bajaba las escaleras Akihiko pero pudo notar a su pareja desanimada, no era habitual y le preocupaba lo que le ocurría.

—Nada... Solo estoy cansado.

—Vamos, dímelo— Pedía de nuevo sentándose a un lado del muchacho, tomando su cabeza y colocándola en sus piernas, forzándolo a verlo a los ojos. Misaki desvió la mirada, su semblante detonaba seriedad y angustia. —¿Y bien?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, de sus labios solo salió un "Yo..." pero no pudo continuar, se levantó de Akihiko mientras se acomodaba el suéter, volvió a repetir que ocupaba dormir, que solo había sido un día agotador en la Universidad y se marchó. Usami sabía que había algo oculto, pero ocupaba más pistas para poder borrar ese posible pensamiento que traía en la cabeza del porque su amado Misaki actuaba tan extraño. Solo le quedaba esperar.

Pasaron los días en la Universidad, Misaki se seguía sintiendo mal por haberlo arruinado, aparte de que se sentía raro cuando miraba a Hiroki. Incluso él mismo pensó en la idea de que quizá le gustaba un poco, pero luego se autocorrigió y dio mil y una ideas que supuestamente decían lo contrario, pero cada vez que le tocaba la clase de literatura, miraba desde su asiento al profesor sin poder dejar de pensar en otra cosa más que en aquella sonrisa que el castaño le brindó hace días atrás, esa sonrisa que ya no había vuelto a ver.

Miraba con detalle sus bellos ojos cafés, un color que resultaba tan simple pero no en Hiroki, en el resaltaban hermosos y grandes ojos cafés bañados de esas pestañas negras que le sentaban tan bien, y con esos lentes negros de pasta dura se veía increíble. Su cabello castaño haciendo juego con sus ojos le parecía simplemente perfecto, a veces tenía ganas de tocarlo solo por curiosidad, y en sus adentros se imaginaba que era lacio y suave, que incluso tenía un agradable aroma, pero nunca había estado tan cerca del otro como para poder saberlo. Esa piel que él mismo juraría si pudiera tocar, quizá la sentiría suave y dulce como a veces se imaginaba, pero eso le era prohibido, pues nunca antes había tenido contacto físico con el maestro, no eran tan cercanos para poder estrechar su mano, mucho menos tocar su rostro como él a veces deseaba, solo podía hacer eso, desear, pues no había nada que los acercara de esa forma tan profunda como él, solo por querer saber, hubiera concedido.

De repente, mientras daba su clase y veía a los alumnos se topó con la mirada del otro, notó que lo veía de una forma extraña, como si estuviera embobado, pensó que no estaba poniendo atención a clase, pobre de él, si tan solo supiera que Misaki estaba fantaseando con poder tocar su rostro.

—¿Misaki?

El mencionado despertó de su hechizo como quien truena los dedos, volteó a los lados viendo que sus compañeros reían en voz baja. Se sintió avergonzado y con la cara y orejas calientes. "Qué vergüenza..." Pensaba mirando el suelo cuando de pronto sonó la campana y todo el mundo se olvidó de él, pues les importaba más salir de ahí que nada.

—Misaki, ven por favor— Pidió Kamijou mientras se quitaba los lentes y acomodaba sus libros, todos ya estaban saliendo pero el ojos verdes solo se resignó a meter sus libros en la mochila y encaminarse hacia Hiroki con mucha pena por lo sucedido.

—L-lo siento... Y-yo...

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo trata de concentrarte en mi clase.

—E-eso intento pero...— Abrió los ojos de golpe y selló su boca, casi confiesa que no podía porque no dejaba de verlo. Sintió que moriría ahí mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo, acaso alguien te está molestando fuera de clases? Cualquier cosa que pase puedes contarme, soy tu profesor, pero también el mejor amigo de... Ya sabes. Me interesa que estés bien— El menor juró que su corazón latía más fuerte, ¿cómo es que ese adulto podía jugar de esa forma con sus sentimientos y ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que causaba en él?

—¡N-no maestro, no pasa nada! En serio estoy bien...

—No mientas. Te he notado distraído, solo que no había querido llamarte la atención— Hiroki dio un paso en frente, metiendo presión en el otro para que confesara que es lo que le sucedía, pero simplemente Misaki no podría permitirse aquello. Lo sintió más cerca y empezó a sentirse acalorado, tenía que salir de ahí y rápido.

—¡Discúlpeme!— Dijo con un leve sonrojo y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Kamijou más preocupado que antes, pero prefirió no seguir porque sentía que ya era demasiado.

Se dignó en tomar sus libros y encaminarse a la sala de maestros. Ya estando ahí los dejó en el escritorio y se recargó en él, viendo un recuerdo que Nowaki le había traído de E.U. mientras permanecía pensativo. Pensó que algo malo le pasaba a su alumno y decidió llamar a Akihiko, pero la idea le pareció muy precipitada y desistió al instante. Desde ese día lo seguía viendo en silencio, pero ya no le volvió a preguntar si se sentía mal, no quería presionarlo, aunque era evidente que se preocupaba por él; y pensó decírselo a Usami, pero aun no era el momento.

—Eso es todo por hoy chicos, recuerden que llevan tarea y quiero sus ensayos este próximo lunes. Feliz fin de semana— Finalizaba Kamijou mientras borraba el pizarrón al finalizar la clase. Los jóvenes salían del aula haciendo barullo, riendo y conversando sobre sus planes para divertirse esa misma noche. De entre ellos resalto Misaki, un poco inseguro caminaba hacia el escritorio de Kamijou a paso lento. Sostenía ambos tirantes de su mochila y mantenía la mirada baja. Parecía un cachorrito que se había perdido.

Hiroki terminó de borrar el pizarrón y volteó, encontrándose con el aula vacía y con ese joven tímido frente a sí. Se sorprendió pero trato de disimularlo al instante.

—¿Misaki? ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre mi clase?

El joven negó con la cabeza, no pronunció ni una palabra y sus ojos verdes no se atrevían a mirarlo. Su cara se miraba triste.

—¿Qué pasa entonces?

—Solo... quería disculparme con usted si he estado actuando raro. Lo siento.

Kamijou estaba confundido, y lo estuvo aún más cuando vio que Misaki puso su mochila en el escritorio y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella. De repente vio que sacaba un ejemplar de Flor de Loto, el libro que tanto deseaba. Los ojos del profesor brillaron un momento.

—E-esto es para usted... En modo de disculpa si lo hice sentir extraño— Le extendió el libro esperando a que el otro lo tomara.

—Y-yo... No sé qué decir. No tenías por qué hacer esto.

—Sentí que lo debía hacer, por favor acéptelo.

Hiroki aceptó el presente sintiéndose extraño, no se sentía mal, pero era una mezcla de emociones que ni el mismo adulto podía descifrar. Cuando tuvo el libro en sus manos lo vio con detalle y sonrió mientras lo acariciaba con el pulgar. Misaki suspiró de sorpresa cuando lo vio sonreír de nuevo, pero no era la misma sonrisa... Se dio cuenta de que había conmovido al mayor. Sus ojos brillaban al ver el rostro de Hiroki conmovido, un leve sonrojo aparecía en su cara, se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo.

Volteó hacia el joven y notó que lo veía de una forma extraña, se sintió apenado pero carraspeo para hablar.

—Yo también tengo que disculparme, Misaki. En este tiempo estuviste actuando raro, me desconcertaste un poco... Pero yo no veía más allá de eso, no pensaba si tenías problemas en casa, en la escuela o que tú mismo estuvieras pasando por alguna situación difícil. Lo único que hice fue alejarme, cuando yo soy tu maestro y se supone que estoy aquí para ayudar a mis alumnos.

—¡N-no se preocupe, en realidad estoy bien!— Contestó de inmediato cuando vio que la mirada del otro empezaba a entristecerse.

—No tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte, tonto— Dijo con su característica forma tsundere. —Lo siento yo también.

—Maestro...

Hiroki le regaló una sonrisa cálida y llena de ánimos, y por primera vez tuvo contacto físico con el otro al acariciarle la cabeza de manera dulce. Esa caricia le pareció exquisita y tan acogedora al menor, era la primera vez que Hiroki lo tocaba, aquel al que todos temían por ser un maestro muy estricto e implacable le estaba acariciando la cabeza. Se sintió tan bien. Sus manos eran tan cálidas, su caricia tan tranquilizadora, se sentía seguro con él.

—De todos mis alumnos, tengo que admitir que eres uno de los mejores.

—¿De verdad?

—Tampoco te emociones tanto— Dijo cortante. Misaki sintió que una gran flecha le atravesaba el corazón mientras moría en soledad y sufrimiento, realmente era un demonio.

Caminó hasta estar en el marco de la puerta, y volteó por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido, viendo al joven de forma tajante.

—¿No piensas venir? Esas ciruelas no se quedaran esperando.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Infiel**

 **Capitulo 3**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

 _N/A: Buenas, solo para avisar que probablemente este subiendo a la semana ya que tengo otros fanfics activos. Quiero avanzar con QAML (Quédate A Mi Lado) [YAOI/SOUTH PARK/Craig x ?] y con Asesino [YAOI/SOUTH PARK/ Craig x Tweek x Kenneth], los considero long-fics así que hay mucho que hacer, también teniendo en cuenta que no he publicado en mis otras redes y me estoy poniendo al tanto, eso sin olvidar que abrí una cuenta en Wattpad especialmente para escribir historias 100% mías, se pudiera decir mis obras (?), pero eso me gustaría que fuera ya que acabara con estos 3 long-fics activos que tengo. En fin, hay mucho que hacer. Gracias por comentarme y leerme, lo aprecio mucho. Los mantendré informados cualquier cosa y sin más ahora si aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Disfruten ^^_

* * *

Cuando bajaron del auto de Hiroki, este sacó la caja llena de ciruelas que estaba en el asiento trasero y después ambos continuaron con la plática que tenían; pues durante todo el camino habían mantenido una conversación caliente de la cual surgían más preguntas, más ideas, nuevos temas. No era una situación como maestro y estudiante, si no como un par de extraños que tenían varias cosas en común.

—¡Woooo, pero algo que jamás olvidaré fue cuando Jennifer apuñaló al detective Christopher por la espalda!— Comentaba Misaki haciendo ademanes con las manos, movimientos como de apuñalar a alguien y caras llenas de angustia. Era todo un espectáculo de entretenimiento para el otro, pues las risas venían a su rostro sin poder evitarlo o esconderlas. Se estaba divirtiendo.

—No sabía que a mis estudiantes les gustara realmente la literatura. La fe en la humanidad esta restaurada.

Ambos rieron mientras caminaban por el pasillo al departamento, hogar del ojos verdes.

—Para serle sincero…

—Misaki, perdón por interrumpir pero tendré que pedirte que me tutees. A mi parecer tienes un grado alto de intelecto, conoces buenos libros y en sí, no me desagradaría intimar con una persona a la que creo capaz de estar a mi altura en una conversación— Pedía el profesor con una sonrisa amigable y la mirada encima del menor, esperando su respuesta.

—¿¡YO!?

Asintió con una sonrisa, seguido de una risa traviesa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Hiroki espero parado a un lado a que Misaki sacara las llaves y se dispusiera a abrir. La caja no pesaba tanto, ni tampoco su bolso, pero era molesto sentir que no podía hacer nada con sus manos.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi…— Mencionó Takahashi casi en un susurro.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos, un sonrojo leve apareció… Volteó a ver a su joven estudiante algo confundido, pero este solo buscaba la llave y mantenía la mirada escondida, como si estuviera muy concentrado en lo que hacía, pero la verdad era que estaba nervioso por hablar de TU a su profesor, y más aún cuando este le dice que quiere conocerlo aún más… Hiroki no era consciente de los sentimientos de Misaki, y una simple palabra que para él era lo más normal del mundo, aquel joven podía tomarla como algo entrelazado al amor.

" _¿Cómo se supone que deba responder? Estoy nervioso… Primero me hace sentir cosas extrañas, su sonrisa me hipnotiza y me parece preciosa, ¿y ahora me dice que me quiere conocer mejor? Yo…"_ , pensaba, cuando la voz de su acompañante lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sorprendido y avergonzado, siguió buscando la llave hasta que la encontró y abrió la puerta de inmediato.

—P-pasa…

Hiroki echó un último vistazo al otro, le parecía que estaba algo raro… Aun así trató de olvidarlo y entró.

—La pondré en la barra— Dijo y así hizo.

—¿No gustas quedarte a tomar un café? Enseguida le llamo a Usagi.

—Sí, gracias.

—Ponte cómodo.

Dejó su bolso en el sofá y se sentó un poco a sus anchas, estaba realmente cansado. Escuchó a sus espaldas como el joven preparaba todo, decidió sacar el libro aprovechando que estaba ocupado y sonrió al tenerlo frente a su rostro. Lo empezó a curiosear.

Detrás de él, Misaki veía como apreciaban su obsequio y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente. Llevó la charola con dos tazas llenas de café, la azucarera y la crema junto con dos cucharas y se sentó enfrente de él.

—Lo siento— Le dijo a Kamijou, quien parecía despertar y levantar la vista del libro a sus ojos.

—¿Misaki?

—Leí un poco… ¡Ah, pero no t-te preocupes! No te contare nada. Esperare a que lo leas y así podremos comentarlo juntos…

El castaño lo vio aun algo confundido. Misaki pensó en que había dicho algo malo, su voz habló más rápido de lo que su cerebro pudo pensar.

—¡Discúlpame, y-yo dije eso sin pensar y-y…! Fue muy grosero de mi parte decir algo así ya que usted, digo… ¡tú eres mi profesor y estarás muy ocupado y yo haciendo planes de platicar de esto algún día, m-me refiero a comentar el libro, pero pensé q-que…!

Hiroki se llevó una mano a la cara para tapar una risita.

—Eres divertido, niño— Decía riendo, hasta le parecía extraño. Hace algo de tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, relajado y pasando un buen rato con alguien más, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo.

—¡No soy un niño!

—Para mí si lo eres, soy más grande que tú por algunos cuantos años— Decía aun entretenido.

—Yo… Solo… Disculpa si te moleste, solo pensé que podría platicar algún día contigo. Realmente me gusta ese libro, tengo el primero y…

—¿Cuándo te referías a que lo habías leído antes te referías a que en realidad me obsequiaste tu libro?

—A-así es…

—Misaki, lo aprecio mucho en realidad. Soy yo quien debería sentirse apenado contigo.

—¡Por favor, cuida mi regalo, te lo pido!

De nuevo se sorprendió por la actitud del menor y no pudo evitar sentirse apenado y bajar la cabeza con un sonrojo notorio. La única persona que lo hacía sentir así era Nowaki. De pronto pasó por su cabeza… Alguien había hecho algo lindo por él, y no necesariamente era su pareja. ¿Estaba eso bien?

—A veces te veo en los recesos, en el salón o incluso en la biblioteca… Siempre pareces ocupado y algo estresado. Lo… Lo que quiero decir es que…

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo— Lo aceptó. Hiroki aceptó que no tenía nada de malo mantener ese libro, después de todo solo lo miraba como a un alumno muy preciado. —Trataré de relajarme más seguido, tengo la seguridad que tu libro me ayudara bastante.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron y una sonrisa salió a brote.

—¡Gracias, Hiroki-san!

Continuaron platicando mientras tomaban un poco de café, aunque ya era algo tarde, quizá cosa de las 9:30 pm. Hiroki tenía en cuenta el tiempo, así que le pareció correcto quedarse un poco más y despedirse. Aunque notó que en todo el día pasó mucho tiempo al lado de Misaki, más del habitual. No le dio importancia, aunque le pareció extraño y fuera de la rutina para ser la primera vez.

—Ah, Misaki, tenía que preguntarte algo que me dejó un poco curioso.

—¿Dime?— Decía con una sonrisa mientras llegaba a la sala con dos platos pequeños, cada uno con una rebanada de pastel. Le dio el que era de fresas al mayor y se quedó con el de chocoflan, luego se sentó aun con la sonrisa y empezó a comerlo. Hiroki notó que había más atenciones de lo normal, se sentía apenado y tímido, y eso que él ya pensaba en irse pronto.

—Antes, en la entrada. Habías murmurado algo… ¿A qué te referías?

La cara le cambió al instante y se sonrojó un poco. Bajó la cabeza tímido, pero era momento de hablar. Era verdad que al principio había hecho las cosas mal, pero lo había arreglado, quería que las cosas cambiaran, quería acercarse más sin echarlo a perder… Era la oportunidad perfecta. Y también era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Era ahora o nunca. Haría su jugada y se pondría a prueba, aunque eso podría significar su pecado y prisión, o su libertad y amor hacia Usagi.

—Solo pensaba en la primera vez que te conocí… Me dio miedo, francamente, y por eso salí casi corriendo de ahí… Aunque a lo que realmente quiero llegar es… Hiroki-san, eres muy diferente a lo que pensaba. Eres… Muy interesante, a veces misterioso y… —Se tocó los labios sellándolos, sintió que sus palabras eran algo osadas. —¡Lo que quiero decir es que, nunca pensé que llegarías a caerme tan bien! Tenemos muchas cosas en común aparte de la literatura, aun así seguimos al mismo escritor en la actualidad, y… yo tenía una idea equivocada sobre ti. Quisiera llevarme bien contigo, eres el mejor amigo de Usagi-san y creo que eso cuenta bastante. Te he ido conociendo mejor y me he dado cuenta de que te juzgue mal. Lo siento por eso. Espero que no me dejes de hablar… Y espero que podamos ser amigos, aparte de maestro-estudiante.

—Y-yo… N-no sé qué decir, me has dejado sin palabras…— Lo miraba atónito, no sabía muy bien que decisión tomar. No quería hacerle daño, no quería despreciarlo, pero tampoco sentía que podría dar un paso tan grande como ese. No era muy susceptible a los cambios.

—Olvida lo que dije… Soy un tonto.

Se levantó desilusionado llevándose la cafetera vacía a la cocina, pensó que había hecho las cosas bien, pero al parecer había ido demasiado rápido y lo había arruinado de nuevo. Cuando de pronto, el profesor lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Ambos estaban de pie, Misaki volteó sonrojado por el contacto. La cara de Hiroki lo calmó, no estaba enojado, se veía bastante pacífico y de buen modo.

—Tienes razón, siento que esto será bueno para la relación con Akihiko, también me gustaría que Nowaki no fuera tan serio con él. Lo que quiero decir es que entiendo lo que dices, y me parece buena idea. Aun así, siento que debo irme, ya es algo tarde.

—¡Ah, no te preocupes, está bien! Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Hiroki empezó a tomar sus cosas mientras el ojos verdes recogía todo de la sala. Continuaron un poco más de charla en la cocina para al final encaminarse a la puerta y despedirse. Se notaba en ambos un poco más de confianza, y eso al menor le caía de maravilla, pues poco a poco se acercaba más y más a aquel sueño prohibido, que sin saberlo, sería la cima de su traición.

—¡Hasta luego, nos vemos mañana!— Se despedía sonriente, no cerró hasta que vio cómo su profesor desaparecía por el pasillo. Entró al departamento y se tiró al sofá donde antes estaba el castaño, sacó su celular y revisó.

Había un mensaje leído que le había llegado cuando tomaba las clases de Hiroki.

Lo abrió para volver a leer su contenido.

" _Misaki, no llegaré hoy a casa, surgió una firma de libros inesperada por Aikawa y después una fiesta para un evento de caridad. No puedo fallar. Lo siento."_

Por algún motivo sonrió, en ese momento en el que recibió el mensaje no se le cruzó por la cabeza si estaba bien, si estaba mal, o porque pensaba ese tipo de cosas; mucho menos de cerca estaría el pensar que no dormiría junto a Akihiko esa noche. Lo único que pensaba era que iba a tener toda la atención del mayor por un tiempo, solo para él. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

Por otro lado, Hiroki manejaba de vuelta a casa pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Misaki. Sentía que era algo bueno, pero sentía que era algo un poco forzado. Algo no le dejaba de convencer… Algo le resultaba extraño.

" _Ahora que lo pienso, no mire a Usagi… Misaki jamás lo llamó…"_ Trató de no darle vueltas al asunto, puso su mente positiva y decidió olvidarse del tema. Mañana sería un nuevo día.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Infiel**

 **Capitulo 4**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

Sintió como entraba un viento ligero por su derecha. Se acomodó en la cama en la que yacía bocarriba y notó como su cuerpo estaba desnudo pero no se alarmó. Estaba relajado, movió los brazos que tocaban las sabanas que lo envolvían, también movió las piernas para conocer su entorno y saboreó la suavidad y comodidad de aquella enorme cama. Un leve frío recorría todo su cuerpo y ponía su piel erizada. Empezó a abrir sus ojos y divisó una ventana con largas y delgadas cortinas blancas meciendose, era por donde entraba el viento helado, y era también por donde la luz blanca de la luna llena se colaba y le daba un toque tenue a la habitación en penumbras. Nunca había estado en esa habitación, pero se sentía tranquilo.

De pronto, una mano ajena tocó su pierna con timidez, una mano fría; bastante fría.

"Akihiko…"

Aquella persona subía a la cama lentamente mientras recorría con una mano la piel joven de Misaki, quien codició saber quién era pero las sombras escondían su rostro. Levantó su mano hasta aquel extraño que juraba era su pareja y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. Por respuesta, el extraño acarició su pecho y fue bajando hasta su miembro. Sin decir nada, tomó su entrepierna y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente mientras lo veía a los ojos…

"No… él no es… él no es Akihiko…"

Aquellos ojos que lo veían fijamente con deseo no eran de su amado Usagi, eran…

—¡Hiroki…! **—** Se levantó asustado apartándolo de si; quedando sentado en la cama y el castaño de pie, desnudo, viéndolo con una ligera sonrisa.

—Me gusta escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre…— Le tocó la mejilla para luego acariciarlo con dulzura, Misaki sintió su mano tibia y bastante agradable, muy diferente a la anterior. Cerró los ojos y tomó su mano con las suyas para sentirse más cálido y amado.

Pero pronto esa mano se separó.

Abrió los ojos en busca de él pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. Hiroki estaba arrodillado agarrándole ambas rodillas y muy cerca de su miembro, viéndolo travieso a los ojos.

—Misaki, te amo— Susurró. Le tomó del rostro con ternura obligándolo a encorvarse un poco para plantarle un beso en los labios que lo tomó desprevenido. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso, luego fue otro, y otro más, poco a poco despertaba _algo_ allá abajo. Misaki lo tomó de la nuca y se dejo llevar, metió su lengua en su boca y fue bien recibido por el mayor, quien también se unió a aquel beso francés. Se separaron por falta de aliento.

—Hiroki-san… Y-yo…

—No digas nada, solo disfrútalo…

El castaño bajó la vista a su miembro y se relamió los labios al verlo erecto, tal acción hizo que su entrepierna se pusiera aún más dura, Kamijou la tomó y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, luego, Misaki sintió como tocaba el cielo cuando aquella boca se comía lentamente su virilidad, a medida que iba entrando más amplia se hacía debido al grosor. Aquella boca mojada y caliente le robaba varios gemidos involuntarios de placer, el mismo estudiante se avergonzaba y cubría su boca, pero era muy bueno y no podía detener su voz extasiada de goce. Hiroki cerró los ojos y empezó a lamer con perversión, enfocándose más, él también se estaba poniendo duro con tan solo escuchar la dulce voz de su alumno disfrutar.

Lamía y lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo con ritmo sensual, Misaki tuvo que detenerlo de la cabeza al sentir que se aproximaba al éxtasis del orgasmo, y ver desde arriba como se comían su miembro con tanta malicia le resultaba exquisito y sucio al mismo tiempo, le gustaba, quería más y más, y Hiroki parecía complacer todas sus demandas.

—Hiroki-san… **—** Dijo debilmente y con un sonrojo hasta las orejas. Se sentia apenado de pronto, el mayor era bueno en sus movimientos. Lo hacia sentir caliente y confundido, con ganas de más contacto.

Hiroki por su parte, continuó sus movimientos en un vaivén glorioso mientras lo masturbaba más rápido y con su otra mano lo tomaba de su cintura para que la posición fuera más cercana y que el otro sintiera más profundo, y eso fue lo que ocurrió pues los gemidos de placer se intensificaban al igual que la temperatura en la habitación.

Gotas de sudor bajaban por sus sienes, recorriendo su rostro enrojecido y lleno de lujuria, Misaki empezaba a perder la cabeza de tanta excitación, si seguía haciéndolo de esa manera, a ese ritmo juraría que terminaría en cualquier momento. No estaba muy lejos de suceder, pues sus caderas lo traicionaron al empezar a moverse por sí solas en busca de más contacto.

Kamijou volteó hacia arriba y abrió más la boca para que Misaki pudiera entrar entero. Era todo un espectáculo erótico, y vaya que lo disfrutaba. Le acarició la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y empezó a penetrarlo oralmente, cambiando el rol de papeles sobre quien controlaba a quien. Él otro lo tomó por la cintura y por el abdomen mientras recibía con gusto en su boca.

Ver así a Hiroki Kamijou a su merced, desnudo, arrodillado a sus pies, su pene en su boca y ese rostro tan sensual viéndolo directo a los ojos, mechones pegados a su frente por el sudor, un sonrojo de lujuria, ese cuerpo adulto, esos brazos, ese abdomen, el color arena de su piel...

—N-No p-puedo… ¡Voy a…! ¡Ahhhh…!

Lo tomó de la nuca para que levantara el rostro, pero Hiroki se apegó más, negandose a separarse. Misaki no tuvo de otra más que sonrojarse extasiado y terminar en su boca lleno de vergüenza por la acción sucia de su profesor. Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer mientras aquella boquita se lo comía todo con deleite y una sonrisa pervertida…

Se sentó sobre la cama de golpe. Respiraba agitado, estaba sudando y no pudo evitar el leve gemido y el temblor en su cuerpo al terminar de venirse en las sábanas… Había sido un sueño. Uno muy húmedo con un Hiroki pervertido y caliente. Misaki se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se sintió culpable por soñar tales cosas con su maestro.

Se levantó de inmediato mientras se quitaba las prendas y se encaminaba a paso rápido a la ducha. No dudo en meterse en agua fría para desaparecer esa rica fantasía que había tenido con su profesor. No lo negaba, le había gustado demasiado, BASTANTE, pero era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y estaba asustado también. Lo peor de todo es que seguía muy caliente aun después de eso. Mientras se duchaba entre gemidos por el agua fría, recordaba todo de nuevo, esa vista desde arriba, esos ojos lujuriosos, esas manos cálidas tocando su cuerpo…

—¡Basta, basta, bastaaa!

Se gritaba a si mismo mientras se lavaba la cabeza, si seguía recordando todo juraría que tendría una erección de nuevo. Trató de pensar en varias cosas para desaparecer ese sonrojo y esa calentura bestial en su cuerpo. Sabía, estaba seguro que tendría un sueño así, pero no pensó que el efecto se grabaría tanto en su mente… y en su cuerpo.

Recordó que tenía clases… Terminó de bañarse rápido y fue a revisar la hora con una toalla blanca a la cintura. 8:30 am. Las clases empezaban a las 7:00 am. Era más que decir que llegaría tarde. Se empezó a alistar y ni tiempo tuvo de preguntarse por Akihiko, el cual ni siquiera había llegado. Cuando tuvo todo listo salió sin más.

—Abran sus libros en la página 45, abriremos un nuevo tema y necesito que presten mucha atención— Decía Hiroki mientras veía el libro con seriedad. Se acomodó los lentes y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón. De pronto, algo captó su atención y alzo la mirada.

Misaki Takahashi había llegado tarde. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta jadeando mientras esperaba autorización del otro. Ambas miradas se encontraron, pero al instante, avergonzado y nervioso, el ojos verdes movió la mirada a otro lado.

—Revisen el tema, regreso en un segundo— Le decía a la clase mientras dejaba la tiza y el libro en su escritorio y se encaminaba hacia el joven sonrojado.

Retrocedió un poco cuando lo vio venir. _¿¡Qué hago!?_ , pensaba. No podía ni verle los pies. Estaba muy avergonzado y era una masa de nervios andante. ¿Qué diablos haría? Si miraba su cara solo pensaba en aquel sueño, si miraba sus manos recordaba como lo tocaban, sus labios en como lo besaban con pasión, sus ojos, en especial sus ojos le recordaban a la mirada pervertida que el mismo profesor le regalaba mientras hacía ciertas _cosas_ allá abajo.

—Misaki, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿te quedaste dormido?— Intentaba encontrar su mirada, el joven parecía no querer verlo. ¿Acaso lo evitaba? Hiroki se estaba angustiando, ayer se comportaba diferente y ahora ni verlo quería.

—Hiro… ¡M-Maestro! ¡L-lo que pasa es que…!

—Mírame a los ojos, Misaki. Soy tu profesor, si algo tienes que decirme háblame con la verdad y cuando lo hagas mírame a los ojos. No me estés mintiendo— Hiroki se estaba poniendo severo.

Apretó las manos, rezó a todos los dioses que no pasara nada y levantó poco a poco la vista. Los ojos cafés lo miraban enojados y serios, esperando una respuesta. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver ese rostro tan familiar, de inmediato su vista cayó en sus tentadores labios deseándolos otra vez. Para mala suerte de Misaki, Hiroki lo notó, entonces fue cuando subió la mirada de nuevo a sus bellos ojos color avellana.

—Yo… Me quede dormido… L-lo siento mucho, no se volverá a repetir— Finalizó bajando la mirada y apretando las piernas. Si bien, no había _despertado_ completamente pero se estaba poniendo extraño. —P-por favor, déjame pasar— Lo tomó del brazo en suplica y a modo de presión para por fin alejarse de él, realmente le hacía mucho daño después de tener un sueño así.

—Está bien, pero que sea la última vez. No me decepciones— Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y lo dejó pasar. El menor no se hizo esperar para subir rápidamente los escalones y sentarse lo más lejos que pudo del profesor. Sudaba frío. No quería estar cerca de nadie por temor a que lo descubrieran. Necesitaba despejar su mente…

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

La puerta se abrió.

Hiroki ladeó la cabeza sin despegar la vista del libro, pero luego sus ojos vencieron y voltearon a ver a Nowaki, acababa de llegar. Regresó la vista a su libro sin decir nada.

Pasó la hoja y continuó con la lectura mientras escuchaba como su pareja dejaba el saco en el perchero, las llaves y demás cosas.

Tenía una camisa blanca, unos jeans negros y estaba descalzo recargando la espalda en el brazo del sofá, teniendo la tv prendida pero sin ni siquiera verla. Se miraba bastante relajado y tranquilo leyendo el libro que Misaki le había obsequiado, últimamente lo leía mucho como pasatiempo.

Nowaki se acercó a la sala y se quedó en el marco viéndolo en silencio, se miraba tan lindo ahí sentado sin darse cuenta que lo veían. _"Es tan lindo cuando no sabe que lo observan en silencio…"_ Pensaba el menor con una sonrisa dulce en los labios viendo el cabello lacio y castaño recostado suavemente en su nuca, sus hombros detallados debajo de esa casi transparente blusa blanca y como se le marcaba un poco la entrepierna por cómo estaba sentado y por lo ajustado del pantalón. Nowaki empezó a prenderse poco a poco solo por verlo ahí en el sofá… Hace tiempo que no unían sus cuerpos, bastante tiempo, era lo normal, aparte de ser él mismo quien siempre iniciaba o siempre era el que cedía pronto a las demandas de su cuerpo. Caminó lento hacia él.

Lo escuchó venir detrás pero no se inmutó, solo pronunció un _"¿Cómo te fue?"_ sin voltear. Luego, se sorprendió un poco al sentir unos brazos fríos, por el clima de afuera, rodear su cálido cuerpo, luego una cara acariciando la suya y los cabellos molestos de Nowaki picarle las mejillas. El pelinegro hundió su nariz y boca en el cuello ajeno, Hiroki se sintió estremecer al sentir esa punta de la nariz fría en su frágil cuello y esos labios relajados y entreabiertos subir hasta su oreja y lamer lentamente toda la orilla. Se ruborizó al instante y antes de que el otro continuara se volteó y lo apartó con una mano mientras se levantaba nervioso.

—¿N-Nowaki?

—Hiro-san… Ven a mi… —Decía con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de deseo mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba, Hiroki correspondió al principio, pero de nuevo algo extraño lo invadió cuando Nowaki bajó su mano a su cadera y la metió debajo de la camisa, subiendo y acariciando su espalda, tomaba su barbilla con la otra mano y levantaba su mentón para plantarle un beso suave y meloso. Hiroki pensó que su cabeza explotaría por toda la sangre que se subía a su cabeza, parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba.

—Nowaki… No… —Decía entre los besos sensuales que el otro le proporcionaba, resistirse a esa forma tan sexy de tocar, a esos labios carnosos y tibios, suaves, deseables… Se estaba volviendo loco y estaba a punto de dejarse llevar. Apretó el hombro de Nowaki para agarrar valor y en la otra mano también apretó, mano donde sostenía el libro de Misaki… El joven de ojos verdes se le vino a la mente al sentir el tacto con el libro. Reaccionó.

Se apartó de golpe del menor y trató de coger algo de aliento, se sentía sofocado, manoseado y muy extraño por aquella repentina imagen de Misaki en su cabeza. Con un rubor en las mejillas le echo una última mirada a Nowaki para salir de la sala y entrar al dormitorio aun exaltado. Si, eran algunas veces que se negaba a hacerlo, porque no tenía ganas, porque estaba cansado, porque no había sido un buen día, por varias cosas… ¿Entonces porque su corazón sentía culpa?

Se sentó al borde de la cama, dejó el libro a un lado y miró por la gran ventana la noche estrellada y la luna. Llevó su mano al corazón, tratando de encontrar paz… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Nowaki entró a la habitación después de unos minutos… Su cara detonada arrepentimiento, tristeza, confusión… No se movió del marco de la puerta, solo veía la espalda de su pareja.

—Hiro-san, ¿hice algo malo?— Preguntó en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana dejaba ver un poco a su amado sobre la cama.

—No... Solo… no quiero, ¿está bien?— Tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo Nowaki se acercó sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano, levantándola amorosamente y dando un beso en ella con ternura.

—Está bien, disculpa— Sonrió y lo abrazó. —Iré a hacer la cena, te llamo cuando esté lista.

—Gracias…— Finalizó para quedarse solo en la habitación. Se quedó en completo silencio observando lo grande que era la luna, lo frío que se sentía la noche, el negro del cielo antes claro… Volteó a ver a un lado el libro obsequiado y lo acarició lentamente con la mano.

" _¿Qué significa esto…? ¿Qué eso de antes…? Y por qué… ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable?"_ Esas preguntas atormentaban al profesor en la oscuridad del cuarto. Subió sus pies y abrazó sus rodillas, trató de pensar en algo para dejar de sentirse así. La idea llegó de inmediato… Con ánimo tomó aquel libro y prendió la lámpara del buró, sin detenerse ni un segundo abrió uno de los cajones y guardó el libro, cerrando de inmediato la madera. Ocupaba tranquilizarse… Salió de ahí sin voltear atrás directo a la cocina. Le ayudaría a Nowaki a terminar de preparar la cena, eso seguro lo distraería.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Infiel**

 **Capitulo 5**

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

 _N/A: Buenas, Fanfiction._

 _Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, espero que este capitulo les guste y de nuevo lo siento tanto por hacerles esperar. Ojala sea de su agrado y sigan esta historia como han echo todo este tiempo. En lo personal creo que este episodio me salió más extenso que los demás. Pronto subiré el 6, posiblemente en una semana._

 _Hasta entonces._

* * *

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?— Preguntó irritado mientras hacía la cena. Tenía el celular pegado a la oreja con ayuda del hombro mientras cortaba algunas zanahorias. Era cierto que la llamada lo había tomado por sorpresa, encima lo había confundido por las extrañas demandas de su mejor amigo. Se secó las manos mojadas en el mandil para así poder agarrar el teléfono.

—Necesito que alguien me dé su opinión, y la primera persona en la que pensé fuiste tú.

—¡Imposible! Estoy haciendo la cena y tengo que revisar unas cosas de la universidad. Estoy ocupado.

—Por favor, Hiroki— Aquella voz lo hizo intrigarse. Akihiko estaba algo desesperado, podía notarlo a pesar de su voz grave y calmada.

—¡No entiendo porque tanta insistencia! ¿Tienes editores, no es así?— Decía mientras miraba en su reloj. Eran las 3:40 pm, a lo mejor y si alcanzaba…

—Sí, pero pensé en tener la opinión de alguien que me conociera desde hace mucho. Temo que mi forma de escribir haya cambiado para mal, y quien mejor que tu para averiguarlo.

Hiroki se quedó un momento en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Su mejor amigo estaba pasando por una crisis en su trabajo, eso le preocupaba ya que siempre le habían gustado sus libros. Lo que le pedía era razonable ya que se conocían desde niños y no era la primera vez que le pedía ayuda en cuanto a opinión a sus libros.

—Está bien, iré.

—Te veré ahí en cuanto llegue. Acabo de terminar una firma.

—Sí, sí, hasta luego— Contestó un poco irritado.

Después de un rato ya se había alistado. Tenía una camisa de botones blanca como siempre acostumbraba y encima un suéter de lana café y unos pantalones negros. Se arregló el cabello mientras se miraba al espejo. Ya listo, se dispuso a ir al departamento de Akihiko, entre más rápido regresara mejor.

Mientras tanto, Misaki estaba afuera de la casa con una canasta de ropa limpia. Estaba recogiendo las prendas secas y también estaba muy pensativo. Ya habían pasado quizá dos semanas después de aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, sin embargo, los sueños no habían parado sino lo contrario. Eran más a menudo. El pobre universitario no hallaba donde meterse cuando le tocaba hablar con Hiroki en la escuela, trataba de evitarlo a toda costa y al mismo tiempo de no preocuparlo por su inesperada lejanía. Takahashi estaba altamente agradecido de que su profesor no hubiera podido visitar el departamento como acostumbraba en ese periodo de tiempo. No se imaginaba a solas con el otro, le daba mucha vergüenza tan solo de pensarlo.

Algunos de sus sueños eran bastante subidos de tono, algunos donde ni siquiera se imaginó ser el activo en el encuentro y que sin lugar a dudas le hacían pensar muchas cosas. ¿Acaso él… era capaz de eso? Le resultaba una experiencia interesante tener debajo a su profesor y ser el causante de sus gemidos y de cómo se estremecía su cuerpo pidiéndole más. El joven se empezó a sonrojar al recordarlo y no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza nervioso para que todo pensamiento se disipara. _¿¡Qué estoy pensando!?_ , se decía a si mismo mientras seguía recogiendo ropa limpia aquel sábado en la tarde.

—¿Uh?— Había sentido algo frío en su frente. Llevó sus dedos y echó un vistazo para luego ver hacia el cielo nublado. —¿Agua?— Pensó al ver como se aproximaban unas nubes negras. De pronto, una gran llovizna se soltó de golpe tomándolo por sorpresa. El pobre universitario corrió por todos lados mientras gritaba tratando de tomar toda la ropa antes de que se mojara. En eso estaba cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa.

Con toda la ropa en la cesta entró y la dejó a salvo para luego correr a abrir la puerta. Por suerte no se había mojado mucho, pero estaba sumamente intrigado de quien podría ser.

—¿Hiroki-san?— Dijo sorprendido al abrir la puerta y dar con escena a un Hiroki empapado de pies a cabeza. Su cabello, sus ropas, todo estaba mojado. Misaki dedujó que la lluvia lo había atrapado pero… ¿Qué hacia Hiroki ahí?

—¡Ho-Hola!— Contestó nervioso con una sonrisa mientras gotas caían de sus mechones. —A-Akihiko me llamó esta tarde, dijo que quería que le ayudara con algo y… cuando venía de camino acá me agarró la lluvia— Dijo bajando la voz apenado. Se sentía algo tonto por como las cosas le habían salido.

—¡Ah, no te preocupes, pasa, pasa!— Misaki lo hizo pasar y luego cerró la puerta. —Te prestaré algo de ropa, mientras puedes ir al baño en lo que te llevo una toalla.

—Qué pena, disculpa las molestias…

—No hay problema— Contestó Misaki con una sonrisa pero Hiroki no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado. Cuando vio que el mayor entraba al baño fue por un cambio de ropa a su habitación.

Tomó un jersey negro de cuello V, unos jeans del mismo color y le dio mucha pena pero también tomó unos bóxers grises. Toda la ropa era suya, así que a Hiroki le quedaría bien. O eso pensaba el menor… También tomó una toalla y se fue al baño lo más rápido que pudo, seguro Hiroki estaba pasándola mal.

—Hiro…— Se detuvo en seco. La puerta estaba medio abierta y dentro, Kamijou se quitaba el suéter café y en el acto, su camisa blanca se levantaba mostrando su espalda desnuda. Los latidos del corazón de Misaki empezaron a ir más rápido cuando vio como aquella camisa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver sus pezones erectos debido al frío. _¿¡Esto es real!?_ , se preguntaba el menor mientras se mantenía en silencio y observante. La camisa luego fue despojada y sus ojos verdes vieron con sorpresa aquel cuerpo semidesnudo del otro lado de la habitación. Suspiros le eran arrebatados al ver el sexy cuerpo de su profesor y sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza cuando vio como se empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón, bajando el cierre y mostrando unos bóxers negros bastante pegados que daban mucho a la imaginación. Misaki sabía que quedarse ahí parado viendo estaba mal, pero no se podía mover, quería ver más a pesar de su moral. Deslizó el pantalón lentamente y justo cuando estaba a punto de ver su entrepierna escuchó unos ruidos en la entrada. ¡Usagi había llegado!

—¡Sensei!— Gritó de inmediato con el corazón en la boca al momento de tocar la puerta bruscamente, haciendo como que nada pasaba. Hiroki se sorprendió al llamado repentino por lo que solo subió sus pantalones de nuevo y se acercó a la puerta. —L-Le traje la ropa y la toalla, s-s-se la voy a pasar.

—¡Tonto!— Regañó el mayor y Misaki solo se encogió de hombros nervioso. —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Hiroki?— Decía irritado mientras sacaba una mano por la puerta entreabierta, era claro que no iba a dejarse ver; aunque lo que no sabía era que ya había sido visto por los ojos de su alumno. Misaki puso las cosas en su mano y justo en ese momento Usagi vio la escena.

—¿Misaki?— Preguntó y la puerta del baño se cerró. El chico volteó nervioso y solo atinó a sonreír y darle la bienvenida. —¿Quién está ahí?

—¡Ah, es Hiroki-san! Se mojó con la lluvia de camino acá y solo le estaba dando algo de ropa. ¿Cómo te fue?— Quiso cambiar de tema.

—Ya veo. ¿Hace mucho que llegó?— Usagi notaba algo raro en Misaki, se miraba muy sospechoso. Indagó un poco.

—N-No, acaba de llegar.

Dicho esto, el joven castaño desapareció rápido de escena y fue por su canasto para ponerse a la tarea de doblar y guardar la ropa. Se sentía estúpido, ¿en que estaba pensando? Era claro que no pudo evitar ver pero, ¿en serio sería capaz de acosar así a su profesor? Misaki pensó en que se estaba poniendo muy raro en cuanto se trataba de Hiroki. Le gustaba mucho, le llamaba bastante la atención y al mismo tiempo se sentía mal de que así fuera, pues Akihiko lo quería mucho y confiaba en él. Sería una grosería muy grande seguir pensando en Kamijou de esa manera, aun así, esos sueños húmedos no ayudaban en nada. Trató de distraerse con lo de la ropa.

Usagi fue a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba exhausto. Habían ido muchas personas a la firma de libros y casi no pudo ni pararse a estirar las piernas. Un poco más relajado, estiró su mano y agarró su maletín, de ahí sacó un manojo de hojas. Era un borrador de una de sus próximas obras, la que quería mostrarle a Hiroki. Estaba echándole un vistazo cuando de pronto…

—¿A-Akihiko?

—Hola, me dijo Misaki que habías llega…

—¿Qué pasa…?— Preguntó el castaño con un leve sonrojo. Era claro que sabía porque su mejor amigo lo miraba de esa manera, aun así solo se sentía apenado y volteaba a un lado.

Hiroki Kamijou portaba la ropa que le había dado el menor, solo que como no era su vestimenta habitual, se miraba muy joven y muy lindo, descalzo con aquel jersey y esos pantalones que le habían quedado algo ajustados, ya que solía ir muy formal siempre.

—¡De-Deja de mirarme, Akihiko!

—Lo siento— Soltó una risita. —Te ves muy tierno, no estoy acostumbrado.

—¡Cállate, tonto!— Espetó mientras se sentaba enfrente del otro, el sonrojo le llegaba a las orejas y no podía ni verle a los ojos. —Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que querías que viera?

—Esto— Le tendió el libreto de hojas mientras le sonreía, Kamijou volvió a ponerse rojo. Sabía que su mejor amigo aun seguía pensando que se veía lindo, su mirada lo delataba y esa sonrisa amable.

Para cuando Misaki terminó y bajó a acompañarlos, ambos ya tenían una taza de café y varios papeles regados por la mesita de la sala. Estaban dialogando arduamente en una charla muy cerrada entre ellos que solo se limitó a ver de lejos. Fue ahí cuando miró a su maestro y sintió un sonrojo invadir en su rostro. Se miraba muy distinto, se veía mucho más joven de lo que era y esa ropa hacía saltar su belleza de un modo más rebelde y fresco; ya que solo vestía ropa formal, el contraste era alto. Caminó hipnotizado hasta ponerse detrás de Usagi y siguió viéndolo en silencio mientras ambos charlaban. Algo dentro del pecho de Takahashi se movió y sintió un revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago. ¿Era amor lo que sentía?

—Ah… Misaki— Despertó del encanto, pues su maestro le hablaba viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa. —Muchas gracias por la ropa, si no hay problema me gustaría regresártela lo más pronto posible.

—¡A-Ah, sí, no hay problema!— Le devolvió el gesto también con una sonrisa. Su sorpresa y sonrojo hacia el mayor aun no desaparecían, Usagi echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con su pareja.

—¡Bien, suficiente por hoy!— Exclamó soltando un suspiro y estirando los brazos, aprovechando que Misaki seguía embobado y lo atrapó para darle un beso enfrente de Hiroki, quien se puso rojo y se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¡L-Lo siento, creo que yo me retiro!— Estaba bien nervioso por la repentina acción de Akihiko, a lo que solo atinó por irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Qué decir de Misaki, quien estaba aun mas apenado y trataba de zafarse del beso.

—¡Hiroki-san!— Quitó como pudo a su pareja y corrió detrás del otro. El escritor se molestó claramente pero se quedó sentado, viendo, solo observando que definitivamente sus sospechas eran ciertas. Algo había de extraño con Misaki.

—¡A-Ah… mis zapatos!— Se detuvo viendo su calzado mojado en la entrada. _¿Qué podría ser más peor que esto? ¡Primero me sacan de mi preciado hogar, cuando vengo en camino acabo siendo bañado de pies a cabeza en una repentina lluvia, tengo que ponerme la ropa de alguien más que resulta ser mucho más joven que yo, y encima, cuando intento irme debido a que ambos se estaban poniendo bastante "melosos" no puedo ya que mis zapatos están completamente mojados, quiero morir!_

—Hi-Hiroki-san… Si quieres te puedo prestar unos tenis…

—Si no es mucha molestia— Derrotado. Si alguien viera aquella pobre alma pensaría eso. No era su día. Se sentó algo deprimido en el piso cerca de la entrada y Misaki corrió en seguida por un par que pudiera quedarle. Usagi, aprovechando la oportunidad, se acercó al otro por la espalda y le habló.

—Hiroki… Hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

—Mañana podemos discutir lo del borrador por teléfono. Ya es tarde y tengo que volver a casa o Nowaki se preocupara.

—Te puedo llevar en mi auto.

—No, así está bien.

—Hiroki…

—¡Te digo que no que así está bien!

—Se trata de Misaki.

El castaño se quedó en silencio y volteó a ver al escritor. Sus ojos violetas eran serios. Hiroki entendió que algo grave pasaba. Aceptó ir en su auto y en lo que hacían de camino hablar sobre el tema. Parecía algo delicado, o eso le había dejado entender Usagi. Finalmente Misaki llegó y le entregó un par de converse que por obra del destino le quedó a la medida. Se despidieron y Akihiko le explicó que solo iría a dejarlo, que volvería enseguida. Misaki dijo que no había problema y ambos se fueron. Lo que el menor no sabía era que Usagi planeaba algo.

El carro rojo estacionó enfrente de los departamentos donde vivía Kamijou. Ya era de noche. Todo estaba oscuro y ambos en silencio dentro del coche, ninguno de los dos hablaban. Se sentía tenso el ambiente hasta que…

—Así que crees que le empiezo a gustar a Misaki— Habló el castaño rompiendo el silencio. Se miraba molesto. ¿Es que acaso Usami se había vuelto loco? No le daba nada de gracia sus acusaciones. Takahashi era un buen alumno, un buen muchacho, Hiroki no se podía hacer la idea de que el menor estuviera empezando a sentir algo por él.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro— La cara de Hiroki cambió a una de sorpresa por lo directas que eran las palabras del escritor. —Me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira y como habla de ti. Es diferente.

—Akihiko… yo soy su profesor. Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Misaki es…

—Misaki es mi pareja— Sentenció con la mirada tensa viendo hacia enfrente. Akihiko estaba marcando su territorio. Hiroki pudo sentir una flecha de celos siendo encajada en su corazón. Usagi estaba siendo un poco duro, nada se podía malinterpretar, había quedado bastante claro que su mejor amigo desconfiaba de él, siendo que el maestro no había hecho nada que se pudiera tomar a mal. La sangre empezó a bombear por las venas del castaño a tal grado de abrir la puerta del auto.

—Me voy— Dijo secamente y sin sentimientos. Estaba molesto y quedarse ahí solo iba a empeorar las cosas. En especial su amistad.

—Hiroki…

Usami reaccionó y lo quiso tomar del brazo para impedirle que se fuera del auto, pero por accidente lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran por el repentino toque, más Hiroki, quien quitó la mano de inmediato y volteó a verlo molesto. _¿Qué clase de juego es este?_ , pensaba el ojos miel cerrando de un portazo y caminando rápido a su hogar. Solo quería calmarse. Pero Akihiko no lo dejaría ir fácil. Bajó del auto también y fue detrás de él, tomándolo ahora si del brazo y acorralándolo en la barda de la entrada.

—¡Suéltame, Akihiko!— Decía mientras trataba de liberar sus muñecas de las manos de su mejor amigo. Tener la espalda contra la pared no le gustaba en nada.

—Hiroki, escúchame por favor. No me refería a eso.

—¡No tienes nada que explicarme! No sé a qué esperabas llegar, pero si piensas que soy una amenaza para ti me alejare de ti y de Misaki.

 _¿Qué está pasando, que es todo ese ruido…? Ese no es… ¡Hiro-san!_ , Nowaki alcanzó a ver a la distancia y pudo reconocer a ambos. La escena daba mucho que decir. Empezó a surgir una ira dentro de él. ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? Caminó a prisa para tratar de parar todo y pedir una explicación cuando logró escuchar al escritor hablar.

—Te equivocas, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

—¡Suéltame, idiota!— Pedía el castaño tratando de liberarse cuando Akihiko no tuvo de otra que hacer que lo viera a los ojos, así entendería que no estaba mintiendo. Sosteniéndolo aun de la muñeca, con su otra mano lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo alzar la cabeza. En ese momento, Nowaki sintió la sangre arder y no dudo en meterse. En su cabeza, Akihiko intentaba propasarse con su pareja, y no dejaría que eso sucediera.

Lo agarró de la ropa y lo jaló con mucha fuerza para quitárselo de encima a Hiroki. Sin embargo, no había medido bien su fuerza y Usami tampoco se lo esperaba por lo que se estrelló de espaldas con su auto y cayó sentado por el impacto.

—¡No vuelvas a tocar a Hiro-san!— Gritó el menor con sus ojos llenos de furia para luego tomar a un sorprendido Hiroki y llevárselo corriendo de ahí. Usagi solo se quedó sentado tomándose de la cabeza, había sido un golpe duro. Por ahora se iría, ya pensaría como arreglárselas para ver al castaño de nuevo.

 _Continuará…_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Infiel**

Capitulo 6

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

Hiroki caminaba pensativo por los pasillos de la escuela, se le veía triste. No estaba nada bien después de lo que había pasado. El asunto rondaba mucho en su mente.

 **FLASHBACK**

—¿Te lastimó? Hiro-san, ¿estás bien?— Un preocupado Nowaki lo tomó de los hombros esperando respuesta. Ambos estaban en la sala, Hiroki sentado y Nowaki arrodillado a sus pies, examinándolo de pies a cabeza buscando algún signo de herida.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo fue una discusión.

—Ese maldito… ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarte de esa manera?— Gruñó el de ojos azules ardiendo de rabia.

—Te digo que estoy bien— Dijo inexpresivo y sin más se levantó del sofá. Se sentía pesado y desganado, solo quería dormir, no quería pensar en nada más.

—Hiro-san… —Murmuró mientras lo veía alejarse y meterse a la habitación. Nowaki no quiso indagar más. Decidió darle su espacio y no atormentarlo con el tema. El castaño se miraba apagado y cansado como para eso.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y a pesar de que en la mañana despertó y recibió la sorpresa de que Nowaki le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, no pudo evitar tener ese sentimiento de dolor en el pecho. Se alegró el tiempo que estuvo con su pareja en la mañana, pero de nuevo, y estando solo, los malos recuerdos del ayer llegaban.

Una mano se posó en su hombro e hizo que diera un pequeño salto en el asiento. Estaba en su escritorio en la sala de maestros revisando unas cosas, pero había estado tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta cuando Misaki entró a la habitación. Sus miradas se encontraron y solo vio reflejado en esos ojos lo que Usagi le dijo ayer. Una chispa de enojo brotó y frunció el ceño, sorprendiendo al menor. Volvió a voltear a su escritorio y a revisar sus papeles.

—¿Qué necesitas?— Fue seco, muy seco.

—¡L-Lo siento, toqué varias veces pero nadie me respondía…! Me dijeron que lo podía encontrar aquí…— Hiroki no dijo nada por lo que Misaki continuó hablando. —Le traje la ropa que dejó en el departamento. La lavé y sequé… Espero que no le haya molestado.

—Sí, gracias— Dijo aun dándole la espalda y acomodando unos papeles en carpetas. No tenía nada en contra del menor, pero no quería problemas con el Akihiko, no más de los que ya tenía. Sería muy cauteloso.

—Hi-Hiroki-san…

—Sensei— Corrigió tajante frunciendo el ceño. Misaki se apenó por su falta y bajó tímido la cabeza.

—Sensei…Creo que algo pasa con Usagi-san últimamente… Desde ese día, cuando regresó después de dejarlo, se ha comportado muy raro conmigo. Estoy preocupado…

Hiroki se irritó aun más. Podía comprender que el ojos verdes estuviera intrigado, pero como se había planteado antes, no quería tener nada que ver. Su corazón estaba envenenado por las palabras de Akihiko, aunque sabía que Misaki no tenía la culpa.

—No sé de qué me hablas— Dijo levantándose y arreglando una pila de libros bastante pesada, cargándolos contra su pecho. —Tengo cosas que hacer, deberías regresar a clase— Finalizó para salir de la sala de maestros sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, Misaki no se rendiría tan fácil. Sabía que Hiroki ocultaba algo, y es que simplemente nada cuadraba. Algo había pasado aquella noche. Podía notarlo en Usami, quien había estado distante e irritado desde ese día. Misaki se molestó y decidió seguirlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

—¡Sensei!— Gritó desde atrás para llamar su atención pero Hiroki se hizo el sordo y continuó su camino a la biblioteca. Takahashi no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. —Sensei, no me ignore, por favor— Pidió estando ya a su lado y siguiendo su apresurado paso. ¿Qué pasaba con Hiroki y su repentina actitud distante? La intriga creció aun más en el pecho de Takahashi. Algo había sucedido entre ambos amigos de la infancia, era un hecho. —Estoy muy preocupado, Usagi-san ha estado muy distante conmigo y siempre está molesto, siento como si yo hubiera hecho algo grave que lo hizo molestar. No sé a quién más acudir, ¿usted es su mejor amigo, no es así? ¡Sensei, hágame caso!

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Este lugar no es para hablar ese tipo de cosas, estamos en la escuela!— Ese chico no se cansaba. Estaba en todo su derecho pero el profesor simplemente no quería hablar de eso, aun no se acomodaban sus sentimientos y sentir presión lo hacía sentirse acorralado, fastidiado, no le gustaba para nada. Necesitaba tiempo para serenar su mente.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta para entrar a la biblioteca y ya acabar con aquel teatrito cuando de pronto, alguien giró aquel pomo del otro lado y una parvada de jóvenes alborotados que no tuvieron cuidado salieron corriendo entre risas sin inmutarse que Kamijou estaba ahí, dándole un portazo en la cara y por consecuente, empujando la pila de libros que llevaba en ambas manos. Hiroki, adolorido, retrocedió unos pasos perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¡Hiroki-san!— Gritó Misaki al ver que estaba a punto de caer. Sin pensarlo lo tomó de los hombros para frenarlo. El mayor era notoriamente más alto por unos cuantos centímetros, pero aun así, Misaki pudo librar la drástica situación haciendo uso de su fuerza. Unos cuantos libros cayeron por el repentino impacto. Todo parecía estar bien ahora. —¿Estás bien?— Hiroki echo un vistazo detrás para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban preocupado. Un fugaz sonrojo recorrió su rostro poniendo a su corazón nervioso.

—¡Estas muy cerca!— Se apartó de golpe y su espalda chocó con la puerta. Más libros cayeron por la repentina sacudida y Kamijou se sintió estúpido, pues no solo parecía una tímida chica de instituto, sino que también se había golpeado la cabeza. Misaki solo atinó a mirarlo sorprendido y una risa se le escapó de la boca, inmediatamente se acalló y se tapó con ambas manos pero no pudo retenerlo más. Se sintió divertido cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho sonrojar a un adulto, y las risas, que antes intentaba ocultar, ahora se le habían salido de las manos, pues no era un adulto normal y corriente, ¡era el mismísimo demonio Kamijou quien lucía avergonzado y tímido frente a él!

—¡Lo siento pero, sensei es muy gracioso!— Decía riendo alegremente, Hiroki no hacía más que sonrojarse sin saber que decir. ¡Jamás se había sentido así con un alumno, quería que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo!

—¡Silencio, tonto!— Contestó casi balbuceando de la pena. La tensión entre ambos se había disipado. Pero cuando pensaban que todo había vuelto a la normalidad aun habían más sorpresas. Un estudiante de gran tamaño y bastante pasado de peso salió de repente de la biblioteca, dando un gran empujón con la puerta a Hiroki, esta vez mandándolo lejos y haciéndolo tropezar con sus pasos. La caída era innegablemente inevitable…

Todo pasó de repente. Hiroki sintió sus rodillas arder del dolor y las palmas de sus manos adoloridas, si no las hubiera metido lo más probable es que hubiera caído de cara. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Misaki debajo del suyo, aquellos grandes ojos verdes lo miraban con asombro. Hiroki sintió un sonrojo invadirle cuando vio como las mejillas del menor se pintaban en tonos rojizos y su mirada brillaba, haciéndole sentir extraño.

—Sensei…— Decía Takahashi apoyándose en sus codos, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. Hiroki se alejó por inercia viendo esos labios prohibidos, sintiendo como su corazón lo traicionaba al incrementar su ritmo. _¿Qué me pasa?_ , pensaba el mayor al ver los ojos y labios de Misaki, quien lo veía sonrojado y con una sonrisa en los labios. —Sensei, ¿está bien?— Preguntó sonriente, con una voz amable y una mirada que daba mucho en que pensar.

—Y-Yo…

 _¿Esta… coqueteando conmigo?_ , cayó en cuenta el mayor y su sonrojo incrementó. _¡E-Es un alumno! No… ¡Es la pareja de mi mejor amigo! ¡Esto no está bien, para nada está bien! Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que se haga un malentendido._ Se apartó de inmediato con el corazón alborotado y se quedó un momento pensando en que hacer. Miró el desastre de libros y rápidamente los empezó a apilar. Solo quería salir de ahí y calmarse. Estar cerca de Misaki lo hacía ponerse extraño. Se levantó con la pila de libros y debido a lo nervioso que estaba en vez de dejarlos en la biblioteca se los llevó de nuevo a la sala de maestros. Takahashi se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Hiroki-san, y-yo…!

—¡En la escuela soy tu maestro, llámame sensei, tonto!— Ordenó y aprovechó que el menor estaba despistado para soltarse e irse rápido. Misaki lo siguió pero antes de que pudiera acercarse o decir algo el timbre sonó. Se quedó de pie viendo como el otro se marchaba, se sintió irritado… pero ya no era por Usagi, no, ya no tenía nada que ver con que no hubiera podido sacarle algo de información a Kamijou sobre el estado del escritor, lo que el joven sentía era un enojo al saber que tendría que regresar a clases y ya no podría verlo, ya no podría volver a estar así de cerca, de esa manera en la que nunca antes se imaginó estar con él. Se llevó una mano a su pecho para intentar tranquilizar su corazón inquieto y tratar de borrar esos pensamientos que tuvo antes. Esos pensamientos infieles de besar los labios de su profesor…

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

" _Así que crees que le empiezo a gustar a Misaki",_ sus palabras, en ese momento sarcásticas, resonaban en su cabeza y por alguna razón ahora parecían dolorosas. Tomó una taza de la alacena y se decidió a hacerse un café. Hiroki estaba en la tranquilidad de su hogar después del trabajo. El cielo naranja entraba por la ventana, dándole una vista pacífica a su sala.

" _No lo creo, estoy seguro",_ frunció el ceño como si quisiera dudar de esas palabras, pero entre más pensaba lo que pasó hoy más se convencía que podían tener algo de razón.

" _Me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira y como habla de ti. Es diferente"._

" _Akihiko… yo soy su profesor. Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Misaki es…"._

" _Misaki es mi pareja",_ amargo. Tuvo un sentimiento amargo al probar el café tibio. Aun no podía con las palabras de Akihiko.

Hiroki se puso a pensar en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Si era cierto que Misaki empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos hacía él entendía la preocupación de Usami. Era posible que de ser así hubiera malentendido las cosas con el escritor… Un recuerdo se vino a su cabeza y un leve sonrojó se asomó en sus mejillas. Sintió que Takahashi le coqueteaba en ese momento pero, ¿era así o estaba equivocado? Kamijou solo se enredaba más entre a quien creerle. Aun tenía una linda imagen de Misaki como un buen alumno, amable y dedicado estudiante. Pero no podía dejar de lado las advertencias de su amigo de la infancia, al que conocía mejor que nadie pero al parecer era totalmente diferente en lo que respecta a sus relaciones, tachado por Hiroki como arrogante y directo. ¿Estaba mal pensar eso? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó. Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sus piernas temblaban de placer. Se recargó en la pared al tiempo que se deslizaba y lograba bajarse más el pantalón. No aguantó al entrar a casa y fue directo al baño, lugar donde permanecía ahora, para encargarse de sí mismo, desabrochando su cinto en el camino y encerrándose bajo llave. Estaba muy caliente, y era una suerte que Usami estuviera en su cuarto escribiendo. Seguro ya se había dado cuenta que llegó de la escuela pero no bajó, como siempre, porque estaba muy ocupado.

Miró hacia abajo y tocó el pre-semen que había en sus bóxers negros. Se había mojado incluso antes de tocarse. Se sintió tan avergonzado y sucio, muy pervertido. ¿Acaso Usagi-san lo había vuelto así? Continuó masturbándose justo como había hecho solo al entrar al baño; embriagado por una desesperación y placer que tenían nombre.

Cerró sus ojos e imaginó su rostro, estremeciéndose al recordar aquellos ojos cafés tan orgullosos e indomables. Mordió su labio mientras aumentaba el ritmo, reteniendo un gemidito entre sus labios y luego suspirando. Su mano subía y bajaba, su punta estaba mojada y muy dura, la acarició con el pulgar en círculos, apretando para aumentar el tacto. Su cuerpo, justo como en aquel momento, encima suyo y él, acortando el espacio, recreando el recuerdo, distorsionándolo, en donde esta vez sí fue capaz de comer sus deliciosos labios tibios y saborear su lengua dentro de su boca. Lo quería. Lo ansiaba con todo su ser. Quería más y más contacto con él. Loco por lujuria, Misaki deseó en ese momento la boca de Kamijou en su miembro como aquella vez en el sueño.

—Hiroki…— Gimió en un susurro aun con los ojos cerrados, de esa manera sentía que era más real. Con una mano siguió masturbándose mientras que con la otra se acarició los muslos, el torso desnudo, el cuello, los labios, todo; pretendiendo que Hiroki era quien lo tocaba con deseo.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse. El tintineo del metal de su cinturón iba en constante ritmo con el de su mano al masturbarse. Más imágenes de Hiroki vinieron a su mente antes de que llevara una mano a su boca, ahogando un largo y sensual gemido con el que descargaba toda su semilla en su propia mano y parte de su vientre. Sus jadeos resonaban en las paredes del baño haciendo eco, su miembro palpitaba extasiado bajando poco a poco. Había sido bueno… Estaba un poco cansado y al mismo tiempo relajado.

Con un sonrojo por la reciente empresa, estiró la mano y tomó un poco de papel para limpiarse. Tenía una mezcla de pena y sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía culpable por hacer esas cosas siendo que estaba con Akihiko, pero su deseo había sido más fuerte al tocarse y que su mente se nublara con Kamijou. _¿Por qué me tiene que gustar tanto?_ , se regañaba Misaki pensando en su profesor. Apenas era consciente que el asunto se le escapaba de las manos. _¿No sería capaz de engañar a Usagi-san, o si?_ , se debatía mentalmente mientras su corazón se sentía confuso pero ardiendo en deseo de más.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Infiel**

Capitulo 7

 _by yesterdayForgetful_

—No tenías que aparecerte en la universidad con ese auto tan llamativo— Dio un sorbo a su café. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, por haber sido forzado a acabar en la situación en la que actualmente se encontraba.

—Sabía que si lo hacía no ibas a tener otra opción más que venir conmigo— Akihiko no pudo evitar sonreír triunfador al ver a un Hiroki sin argumentos y más enojado que antes. Ambos estaban sentados en un café de apariencia agradable. Estaban en una de las mesas más ocultas del lugar, pues el famoso escritor no quería ser descubierto por fans o paparazzis.

—¡Qué mas opción tenía!— Arrebató Hiroki orgulloso. —Cuando salí dispuesto a ir a mi casa me agarraste del brazo y por poco haces una escenita. No tenía de otra…

—Y por eso estamos aquí— Finalizó la discusión sonriente el ojos violeta. Hiroki se quedo sin que decir y solo se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Y bien, ¿qué necesitas?

—Quiero aclarar las cosas— Dijo después de una pausa fijando su mirada en la del castaño. Akihiko estaba serio.

—No hay nada que aclarar, lo "tuyo" es "tuyo". No me voy a meter más en esto así que…— Se puso de pie pero Usami lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que se marchara.

Se vieron a los ojos y el profesor notó cierta suplica y enojo en la mirada de su amigo. Se puso a pensar que era ridículo seguir peleados… Lo mejor era arreglarlo de una vez como los adultos que era. Algo avergonzado se decidió a sentarse y escucharlo.

—No quise hacer un malentendido. Lo único que quería aclarar era que si Misaki se empezaba a comportar raro contigo, me lo dijeras sin pensarlo. Confío en ti Hiroki.

Realmente se sentía como un tonto por todo el gran malentendido. Sintió como su pecho se liberaba de esa tensión y volvió los ojos a Akihiko, quien bebía su café desinteresado y le daba una sonrisa tierna. Kamijou realmente se sintió mal de todo lo malo que había pasado. Todo estaba bien ahora.

—Está bien. Si pasa algo te lo diré, aunque lo dudo…— De pronto, el recuerdo del incidente atravesó su cabeza. Hiroki se alarmó pero quiso ocultarlo dando un sorbo a su café. ¿Debía contarle de esa ocasión y de cómo posiblemente Misaki le había "coqueteado"? No… Era muy pronto, no estaba muy seguro de cómo habían pasado las cosas. Solo por haber sido un accidente el de aquella vez lo dejó pasar.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

Habían pasado un par de días en los que Hiroki trataba de no toparse con el menor. Lo evitaba a toda costa. Era claro que se sentía extraño cuando estaba con él, le sonreía mucho, lo seguía, le intentaba sacar plática sobre algún libro que le había interesado.

Hiroki era amable pero distante, Misaki lo notó, como también notó que todo volvía a la normalidad con Usagi-san. Se sentía bien por eso, pero en el fondo empezaba a dolerle que Hiroki ya no fuera el mismo con él.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer o pensar, se sentía desganado, apagado, sin ganas de nada. No sabía cómo acercarse al mayor, era muy difícil para él poder llamar su atención ya que Hiroki era una persona muy difícil y madura. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Cabizbajo regresó aquella mañana a su hogar después de pocas clases en la universidad. Pero todo cambiaría cuando una inesperada persona se encontraba en la recepción de los departamentos. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió miles de mariposas revolotear en su vientre. La sonrisa brotó por si sola al igual que un dulce sonrojo.

—¡Hiroki-san!— Gritó alegre y corrió hacia el mayor. Tuvo un fuerte impulso de abrazarle pero se reprimió, el otro podría espantarse. —¿Vino a visitarme?— Preguntó emocionado tal cual fuera un chiquillo. Realmente se veía tierno y emocionado solo por ver aquellos hermosos ojos cafés.

Hiroki por su parte se sorprendió por haberlo encontrado. Sabía que Akihiko no estaba, y pensó que Misaki aun estaba en la universidad, por lo que pensó que sería buena idea ir a esa hora. Se sonrojó un poco por la cercanía del menor y retrocedió ocultando algo detrás de su espalda.

—Solo vine a dejar unas cosas… Estaba a punto de dejarlas en la recepción pero ya que estas aquí creo que mejor te las entrego.

Misaki abrió los ojos encantado. ¡Esto debía ser el destino! Tener a Hiroki ahí lo hacía muy feliz. Tuvo la idea de hacerlo pasar e invitarle algo de tomar, pues oportunidades como esta no se daban mucho.

—No se preocupe yo las recibo, ¿por qué no pasamos de una vez?— Se ofrecía sonriendo y tratando de llevarlo arriba a toda costa, más el mayor no cedería fácil a sus demandas.

—No creo que pueda, solo venía a dejarlo ya que tengo otros pendientes.

—Solo será un momento, hare algo de té— Decía encaprichado sin dejar de sonar simpático. Aunque sus verdaderas intenciones era estar al menos un rato con Hiroki a solas, ya que no había podido estar bien con él casi toda la semana. Puso una mano en su espalda para llevárselo, Hiroki se sobresaltó al contacto pero no supo cómo reaccionar a tiempo. Estaban cerca del elevador.

—¡O-Oi… Misaki…!— Se sonrojó y se molestó al instante. Misaki era más bajo que él pero no sabía cómo zafarse de sus manos, ya que nunca habían tenido tanto tacto y no quería ser grosero.

—Sensei, creo que la clase pasada dejó una tarea sobre no recuerdo que autor y la verdad no logré entender muy bien qué es lo que debíamos buscar— Se hizo el tonto mientras presionaba el botón para llamar al elevador sin soltarle del abrigo.

—¿Hablas de la biografía que deje pendiente?— Había caído redondo. Ya lo había enganchado. Hiroki estaba dudoso, después de todo era su profesión el gran orgullo que atesoraba con recelo lo que estaba en el aire.

—¡Sí!— Contestó gustoso. —Me gustaría que me ayudara un poco ya que no pude entender bien. ¡Lo tengo todos en mis apuntes!

—¿Qué preguntas tienes? Sabes que no me gusta que mis alumnos fallen en los exámenes. Es malo para la calificación. Debiste decirme esto antes— Se cruzaba de brazos viendo severo a Misaki, pero cuando cayó en cuenta ya iban subiendo piso tras piso en aquel elevador. Hiroki se había dejado llevar por su orgullo de nuevo… Y ahora no hallaba como salirse de aquella situación.

Llegaron a la puerta. Misaki abrió y justo cuando lo iba a hacer pasar Kamijou se jactó recordando la cara de Akihiko. ¡No podía estar a solas con el menor! Debía inventarse algo rápido. Le dio la bolsa de papel que tenía en manos y Misaki la tomó sorprendido, viendo que dentro estaba la ropa que le había prestado aquella vez cuando caía una llovizna fatal.

—¿Sensei?— Preguntó extrañado cuando vio que no pasaba a su casa.

—¡Recordé que tengo algo urgente que hacer hoy, d-debo irme!— Se excusaba realmente mal con una risita nerviosa. Era pésimo mintiendo. Misaki podía notarlo. ¡Definitivamente no lo dejaría escapar!

—¡Sensei, ya había dicho que iba a ayudarme!— Lo cogió del brazo impidiendo que se fuera y haciendo puchero. No quería que Hiroki lo dejara solo, quería estar más tiempo con él a como diera lugar.

—¡O-oi, baka, déjame ir!— Decía sonrojado por la repentina acción de su tonto alumno. Ambos forcejeaban en la entrada. Misaki tratando de meterlo y Hiroki tratando de salir de ahí. —¡Mi-Misaki!

—No te vayas…— Su voz sonó quebrada. Volteó con los ojos acuosos suplicante. Ya no podía más con la indiferencia del mayor. Era él quien le movía todo su mundo, era él quien le hacía sentir ese cosquilleo en su interior, quien con solo una palabra lo hacía el más feliz del universo como también el más miserable… No podía seguir soportando su cruel indiferencia de un día para otro, esos fríos altibajos de los cuales el joven Takahashi no estaba enterado pues no eran ni más ni menos provocados por las palabras de su novio Usami Akihiko, las cuales los dividían a ambos. Ya no podía seguir soportando más.

Hiroki miró sus ojos verdes que estaban casi al borde de llorar y sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió. Su rostro entristeció y permaneció quieto con Misaki pegado de su brazo, impidiendo que se marchara y lo dejara solo.

—Baka…— Le tapó la carita con la mano para luego acariciarle los cabellos. —Solo un momento.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

 _¿En que estaba pensando? Eso fue muy peligroso… Si Akihiko hubiera llegado… Es una suerte que no haya pasado nada._ Suspiró aliviado. Ya se encontraba en su casa a salvo y libre de preocupaciones. Tuvo que admitir que se había quedado con el menor no tanto por explicarle los temas de su clase, si no por aquella mirada llorosa que le había hecho sentir perdido. Nunca le había visto tan triste y no le había hecho sentir bien para nada. Hiroki entendía que sentía aprecio y cariño por Misaki, ¿pero cuanto cariño era el que en realidad sentía?

 _Esto no fue más que una prueba… Akihiko tenía razón…_ Se dijo a sí mismo al comprobar lo que el escritor le había dicho. Pues aparte de quedarse un rato con Misaki también había resuelto aquella duda que lo traía hecho un lío desde semanas. Recordó como Misaki se sentaba en el sofá tan cerca de él que rozaban sus hombros, sacándole un repentino sonrojo al mayor, quien no hizo nada más que seguir observando el comportamiento de aquel joven en silencio.

Hiroki se había dado cuenta que aquella mirada esmeralda, en vez de poner atención en los apuntes se la pasaba recorriendo su rostro; en especial sus labios. Cerró los ojos un momento sobándose el entrecejo para calmarse al procesar todos estos recuerdos, más no pudo evitar aquel sonrojo que le cubrió hasta las orejas. _¿Cómo es que se fue a enamorar de mí?_ Hiroki ya lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que Takahashi Misaki había desarrollado sentimientos amorosos por él. Se tapó el rostro con una mano totalmente avergonzado, tratando de no pensar más en ello cuando de pronto la puerta de su hogar se abrió y Nowaki entró haciendo escándalo.

—¡Hiro-san!— Corrió hacia la cocina y lo atrapó en un lindo abrazo. —Leí tu mensaje de que ya estabas en casa, —empezó con el corazón latiendo fuerte sin despegarse del mayor. —hice todo lo posible por salir temprano del hospital y pasar el resto del día contigo.

—No tenías que hacerlo— Exclamaba mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima con gentileza. —Después de todo, el trabajo es trabajo.

—Ansiaba estar con Hiro-san.

El corazón del castaño se sobresaltó por aquellas palabras y se sonrojó. Nowaki a veces era muy directo. Kusama lo soltó un poco para encontrar sus ojos, pero Kamijou estaba bastante avergonzado como para levantar la vista. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a verle para luego darle un besito en la mejilla. Hiroki lo aceptó pero aun estaba tímido, por lo que Nowaki volvió a intentar pero esta vez en los labios. El mayor se sorprendió y cerró los ojos al sentir la suave lengua de su pareja entrar en su boca. Correspondió dejándose llevar por aquel beso pero reaccionó cuando el menor deslizó una mano por su espalda desnuda.

—Oi…— Lo apartó molesto quitándose el brazo ajeno.

—Lo siento— Atinó a decir travieso para robarle un beso y salir de ahí antes de que fuera golpeado.

Hiroki solo vio como se alejaba mientras decía que tomaría un baño. Kamijou estaba completamente enamorado de aquel chico tonto y noble. Sonrió en la dirección por donde se había ido Nowaki y se dispuso a hacer algo de comer. Le gustaba el tipo de relación que llevaban. Estaba sacando un sartén cuando Nowaki volvió a pasar por ahí directo al baño con su cambio de ropa.

—Hiro-san— Regañó. —No dejes tus cosas tiradas, se pueden dañar.

—¿Ah…? ¿De qué hablas?— Para cuando volteó Nowaki ya estaba entrando al baño, pero le había dejado algo en la barra. Hiroki se quedó callado al verlo. Era el libro que Misaki le había obsequiado. _De nuevo él… Otra vez estoy pensando en él…_ Decía con culpa de tener la imagen del menor en su cabeza al hojear aquel libro. Se quedo pensativo un momento…

 _No entiendo porque se fijo en mi… ¿Será que las cosas van mal con Akihiko? Dijo que tenía problemas con él… Yo… Yo no tengo problemas con Nowaki. Me gusta la relación que tenemos, demasiado, por eso jamás me he fijado en alguien más. Quizá ese no es el caso con Misaki... Aún si las cosas no estuvieran bien con Nowaki yo jamás le sería infiel… No se me podría pasar por la cabeza poner mi vista en alguien más aunque todo estuviera yendo mal… Esto no está bien. ¿En ese caso, Usami es el culpable de que Misaki se haya fijado en mí…? No lo sé… Solo sé que está mal, sin importar que su relación vaya bien o mal, está mal. No sería capaz de serle infiel a mi Nowaki,_ pensó y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Se sentía mal de que Misaki se hubiera fijado en él de esa manera pero pensaba que no estaba bien. Sin importar que, Kamijou no cedería a los encantos del menor. Mantendría su corazón privado, no lo dejaría entrar. Lo había decidido. Sin embargo, Misaki estaba aun más que convencido de probar sus labios. No se rendiría tan fácil.


End file.
